Aqua Teen Hunger Problems
by Frylock15
Summary: After a long fight between shake and meatwad we discover something is missing. But what is it?Join the aqua teens on another life threatning mission filled with peril, mystery, and maybe even romance?


Aqua Teen Hunger Problems

One day, at the Aqua Teen House, there was yelling to be heard. On the front lawn, Meatwad's stuff was being thrown all over out of the front door. Inside, Master Shake is screaming. "You little retard, what the hell do you think you are doing", as he threw his clothes and items out of the house. "Meatwad, that's it, you little piece of moldy-a$$ meat; you're out of this house!" Meanwhile, Frylock comes out of his room, and floats into the living room. "Shake, what the hell is going on here! Why are you throwing Meatwad out!", with his eyes bulging. With a slight conviction, Shake answers, "He sat in my chair, that little prick! It's the last time, and I don't have to put up with it! This is the last time that I'll ever…". "That you'll ever what, shake?" Frylock cut in. "That I'll stand for this, now I'm going to eat some steak!" Shake opens the fridge only to find all the foods missing. "MEATWAD you idiot you ate all the damn food!"

After a long, awkward stare at each other, they went into the living room to watch some TV not saying a word, while Meatwad played with his Jiggle-Billy Doll. Then after about 15 minutes and a very long session of commencin' to jigglin', somebody was yelling to them on the front lawn. It was Carl, with his fat blubber sweating in the hot sun.

"Hey, hey you guys better come out here."

So the Aqua Teen Hunger Force ran in the garage and jumped into their awesomely powerful Danger Cart, and rolled slowly and squeakily about two feet onto their front lawn, where Carl stood yelling.

"Man, Carl, what is it now? I mean… we got our awesomely powerful Danger Cart all fired up, and now you're just standing here yelling."

Carl protested, "Yeah, well youz guys gotz a huge tube going out of your house."

Frylock questions, "What?"

"Yeah look yup therez on your roof."

Sure enough, up on the roof was a big pipe going up and out of the atmosphere. It went as long as they could see.

Master Shake yelled a little too loudly, "Well, this looks like a problem for………guys to solve", he said wobbling back inside.

"Now, wait just a second, Shake. This problem is all of ours, since it is our fridge and our food going up that pipe", Frylock said.

So, The Aqua Teen Hunger Force was off and out into space, following the mysterious pipe from their fridge to the large, white moon. They got into their spaceship that they never knew was there in the back of their house and blasted off. Their mission took a while because the tube was so long, so they decided to take advantage of the food on the ship. So, they all went into the kitchen.

"Hey, Meatwad, you better come over here", said Master Shake!

When he did, Shake continued. "Meatwad, did you know that there is a magical carnival in that freezer over there? Oh yes, there are cotton candy stores and all the rides you can imagine."

"Really? Let me go first!" Screamed Meatwad, excited.

So, Meatwad walked into the freezer, expecting a magical carnival. But, there was nothing there but a freezer; a very cold freezer. And since Shake had locked Meatwad into the freezer, there was nothing to do but sit next to the cold chicken and freezer burn.

When they all finally got there, Master Shake and Frylock went out onto the moons surface, Meatwad still in the freezer. The long tube led straight to a small, purple ship. "Ahhh hell" exclaimed frylock as he saw the pilots of the ship.

"If it isn't the primitive earthlings" said Ignignokt. "You said it right! "Exclaimed Err.

"So it was you guys who stole all of our food", said Frylock.

"Yes, Fry-Thing. We have eaten all of your primitive earth food. We are not impressed. It was tasteless and freezer burned with your primitive ways. We shall acquire another planet's food source after consuming all of yours. After that, we shall REQUIRE some booze and chips and become torn up. After that, we will laugh at your primitive ways and give you the finger. Watch as we do it now while having a smoke."

"Come on, you guys!"

"I'm sorry, but we've forgotten about your needs. We were too busy fulfilling our own." After the final insults the epic battle ensued. Then, after the epic battle, it looked as if the Aqua Teens were defeated. But then, Meatwad, after busting himself out of the freezer came to the rescue! Jumping into the air over the mooninites and forming the dreaded igloo of death.

"Oh no it looks as if we have been defeated; go to the escape pod Err!"

And as they were floating off the Moon, Ignignokt gave them the finger.

"I hope they can see this, because I'm doing it as hard as I can", said Ignignokt.

After the Aqua teens made it safely back to their homes they took a refreshing dip in Carl's pool and ate the chicken wings that Master Shake had gotten on the way back to the planet for $6.99.

This marks the end of the Aqua Teens' adventure…

_**Or is it?**_


End file.
